


Why?

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [28]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Why?

Timeline: SWAT (part two)  
Challenge: Why? (number 17)

The pack pulling on her back, Elizabeth ‘Z’ Delgado ran through the fields, fuming. Why had she ever gotten into this mess? If she hadn’t gone back with Jack to rescue Sky, Bridge and Syd, she never would have been arrested. She never would have been offered the change to be a Power Ranger (Power slave more like it!, she fumed), never been into sniping matches with Syd, and would not be running through 20 miles of field because some crazy gorilla wanted her to! 

“Z, help!” Sky screamed. Freezing instantly, she searched her area….he wasn’t here. She called his name, questioning. Sky never called for help! “Z, I need help!” he cried back. 

Oh god. If Sky ran into trouble and is calling for help, what has happened to everyone else? As she ran, fear giving her new strength, she tortured her mind. Why did they ever separate? Everyone knew there was strength in numbers…why was Sky calling for help? Where was everyone else? And if Sky needed assistance, what had happened to Jack? As she ran, stumbling on occasion, she fumbled for her morpher…. she could call Jack and Sky and see what was going on. Only her morpher was gone…held captive by Sergeant Silverback. Why did they ever disagree with him? They were better than this. 

She heard a tree crashing nearby, and ran even harder. God, what could be going on? Why hadn’t she heard anything from the others? As she stumbled into their group, she heard Syd say “Hey, has anyone seen Z? I heard her call for help.” Why would Z be calling for help when Sky was in trouble? 

Seeing everyone there, all right, made her sigh in relief. Then relief made her snappy as she replied, “Hey, I didn’t call! Sky called for help!” 

As Jack explained that it must have been one of Sergeant Silverback’s plans, she started questioning over again. Why would he do this to them? Make them fear for their teammates lives? As she locked eyes with Jack for a moment, she questioned why she had never apologized for their fight before. It was so petty, so stupid, but it took over their lives. From now on, she’d make sure to never make that mistake again. She was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him, how madly and deeply in love with him she was. And why had she never told him before? 

As incoming fire from robotic lasers made them fall into a defensive mode, she filed that away for later. Now, she was going to take out some aggression on the robotic firing squad in front of her, then she was going to beat this stupid boot camp that Sergeant Silverback and Commander Cruger (because he HAD to be in on this!) had evilly devised, and go home with her morpher and yellow spandex to spend a night of well-earned rest with her Red Ranger.


End file.
